In general, a dart refers to a ‘small arrow’ and is a game that makes marks by throwing an arrow-shaped dart pin to a centrifugal target marked with figures. The dart game has an advantage in that anybody can enjoy the dart game anytime and anywhere if there are only an arrowheaded dart and the dart target. In recent years, as the dart game has been developed as worldwide leisure due to development of various game methods and arrangement of a scoring method in association with the dart game, any adults and children have conveniently enjoyed the dart game.
In general, participants of the dart game need to participate in the game at the same time and in the same space in order to enjoy the dart game. However, with development of communication technology, each of the participants of the dart game may remotely participate in the dart game and remotely transmit a play process or a play result thereof through a communication network. As a result, the participants of the dart game may participate in the game over a temporal and spatial restriction.
Electronic dart game devices have been developed so as to remotely participate in the dart game and transmit a play result or a play process thereof through a communication network. The electronic dart game devices can electrically sense a hitting point of the dart target and automatically aggregate scores and provide the aggregated scores to a user.
Although players of the dart game devices frequently use the dart game as a means for betting, the betting is performed only by consent of the players, and as a result, the players may conflict with each other and/or a speculation problem may occur due to the betting. Accordingly, in order to solve the problem, a betting mode needs to be provided, in which the dart game device can perform the betting among the players in order to provide additional pleasure to the players in addition to a limited game method, prevent the confliction of the players associated with the betting, and allow the players to enjoy the dart game healthy and pleasantly.